


【K漏】生根（END）

by Novembersleepwalk



Series: 赤花症（K漏） [1]
Category: B站RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novembersleepwalk/pseuds/Novembersleepwalk
Summary: 你敢说，你飞得不口渴，你熬得很快乐，你没有一点想得过且过。——《蝴蝶与鱼》





	【K漏】生根（END）

**Author's Note:**

> ①K漏，《盆栽观察日记》的前篇（建议先看盆栽）。本质大纲文，OOC预警……  
> ②现在就是很后悔，为什么当初没有写他俩滚过床单，现在就是非常后悔，一个接吻有点不够用。  
> ③违法犯罪一时爽，牢底坐穿火葬场，请勿尝试文中的危险操作。

他有点意外。  
公园的那座小亭子里还有一个人。那个人蹲在石椅边。他走近了，才看见那个少年在摆弄一堆石头。大夏天的，穿着长袖长裤，什么毛病。他心想。  
那个人仰着脖子看了看他，喉结润润亮亮地露出来，脸被闷得有些红，眼睛是蒙着水汽的蓝色，显得无邪又无辜。但是少年对不速之客的到来没有任何表示，依旧弄他自己的。  
“这是什么？”他忍不住问。他其实是想再看看那双眼睛。少年蹲在那儿，像只守着窝的兔子，包着鹅卵石的手指看起来很软。  
是轻易就会折断的样子。  
少年如他所愿地抬头，却并不说话，不知道是不愿意搭理他还是怎么的。  
又柔弱，又怪脾气的兔子，有小翅膀的年轻天使。  
他也学样蹲下，注视着那双眼睛，重复道：“这是什么？”  
他也睁着双无辜的眼睛瞅他。他确实是无辜的——没有人会拒绝一个孩子无伤大雅的请求，这招屡试不爽。  
但那少年皱了皱眉，站起身。这回轮到他仰视着别人了。他条件反射般嗖地跳起来，却见少年不冷不热地望着他。  
他打了个冷颤。他很久都没有过这种感觉了。他深吸一口气，弯下腰，试探性地向那垒成三角形的石块伸出手。少年也不阻止他，就那样一直盯着他的手，专注，带着点也许他自己也没有察觉到的紧张。  
他轻轻轻轻地把石块推了下去。  
鹅卵石在地上摔成三瓣，被撕开了圆润的外表，露出内里的粗粝，血肉模糊溅了方圆三厘米。他看见少年眼神一下就变了，可那不是生气，而更像不解。少年无措地看着他，又低头瞅了眼地上的碎石和他被摧毁的塔。怎么不说话呢？他想。一般人都会说些什么的吧？  
他远远地看到有人过来了，看了眼手表，心念一转，拔腿跑了。他可不愿意叫别人看到他在这里。  
但他一直在想那个少年。不为什么，就是想再见他一下，得到答案。他想得都掩不住心思，他家大哥一问，他也不隐瞒，全说了。那个小凉亭，那个长袖长裤的纤瘦少年，那堆石头。大哥笑嘻嘻地说：“那你去找他呗，在组织外面交个朋友也挺好。”  
于是第二天他早早去了那个公园。少年没来，他就坐在石凳上等。昨天的石头还在原处，他试着把它们堆起来，却发现要堆成昨天那样都很困难。在他和五块顽石斗智斗勇的时候，脚步声由远及近，他半惊半喜地向那边张望，果然见到了那个少年。少年还穿着昨天那件白色的大码卫衣，白色长裤，白色的运动鞋，干净得不行。少年明显也看见他了，脚步一顿，随即像是下定了决心似的，一脸视死如归地冲他走过来。他不明白为什么少年会那样，不过他高兴。他兴致勃勃地望着站定在他面前的少年，手一动，又要去推那石头。  
但这次不一样。少年一把捞住了那块石头，那手的青筋都绷了起来。他还没来得及反应，就被少年莽撞地拽住衣领。他眼神一凛，刚抓到那只手腕，竟然被抢占先机地控住右手。他知道自己的力气有多大，不敢使劲，生怕掐伤了天使的羽翼。然而他没有想到的是这只看起来纯良无害的食草动物其实是藏着獠牙的小豹子，他一挣竟没挣脱，接着整个人就被掼到了旁边的草地上。他被草扎着，少年紧紧握着石头，保持着威胁的姿势，盯着他，说：  
“别碰我东西。”  
他躺在那里愣着没动，只记得看着头顶那被笼罩在阳光中的人。太阳刺眼极了，可他一时不愿移开目光，好像白色卫衣下的那具身体覆着的汗水沿着手臂流下来，从青白的腕子越过柔软的手，滴进了眼睛里。少年盯了他一会儿，倒把自己盯慌了，自以为隐蔽地把手腕上的汗握掉，小心翼翼地上前一步：“你有没有摔到哪里？”  
“没有没有，我……我耐揍得很。”他如梦初醒般爬起来。他是个情绪热烈的人，有自信把任何沉默寡言的人套出话来，但对上这个少年，他总有种罪恶感，特别是当他有错在先。  
“哦。”少年退开了，正绕过他进亭子里，却被他拦住。他问：“你在哪里学的？”  
他是专业的，即使他没有用全力，能把他扔地上的对手也一定不是只会打野架的毛孩子。  
“我哥说，被欺负了就得打回去，不然以后人家还欺负你。”少年明显弄错了他的意思，不过至少没有像一开始那样不理他，看来成功的报复确实能让人消气。  
算了，管他的。他拉着少年蹦到凉亭里。少年一下子又紧张起来，他叹了口气，说：“对不起啊。”然后他从裤兜里摸出一块石头来，展给他看，“今天路上捡的，看着差不多是吧？”说着不由分说把它放进少年手里，指腹贴指背地给它裹住，“你的手好烫。”石头降温。他心里默默说。  
“谢……谢。”  
少年显然是一口气沉回去了，又回到了那种有点畏缩的状态，收了爪子还是乖乖的兔子。谁想得到是这人刚刚让他躺地上了呢？少年蹲在石堆面前，看起来居然还有些可怜。他看了一会儿，忍不住跟着半跪下去。少年往后微微一缩，最终还是没挪开，任由他拿起石头。  
“这一块摆到下面比较容易稳吧。”  
“那你拿来的那块往哪放？”  
“这里不可以吗……诶不对我靠！”  
他本想仗着刚刚摸索的那几块石头把石堆堆起来的，结果反倒是他找来的这块石头很麻烦，堆哪儿都滚下来。正急着呢，他抬头却看见那少年用手背遮着下半张脸，眼里笑意分明，那湖水潋滟起来，仿佛冰从不曾存在。  
他争不过，也没好意思再言语龃龉下去。少年坚称自己垒成过一次，但说不清是怎么弄的。他便干脆找来草叶在鹅卵石周围铺开，告诉少年这叫石头花，沙漠里有，一到雨季就开得满山谷都是，比牡丹还大气，比雏菊还细腻，比梅花还坚韧，占尽方圆百里的灵气，今天我把它送给你。  
那之后连着五天他们都在那个公园里碰到了。  
“好巧啊。”他已经开始主动打招呼了。他察觉到少年不是很难相处的人，只是比较腼腆而已，以至于现在两人还不知道对方的名字，甚至不知道对方为什么到这个地方来。  
不过，他也不打算说出自己的名字，省得未来哪天被找上门来。他就是泥里爬出的蝉，把壳留在地下，却脱不掉身上的腥味。他怎么能把见不得光的东西带到天使面前？那是得遭雷劈的。  
“今天我得早点走。”他告诉少年。任务临近了，最后的这一周他要去加练。这是他第一次独自行动，得保证万无一失。  
“不能多呆一会儿吗？”少年却说，“我带了风油精……”  
昨天刚下过雨，少年的长袖长裤可以把蚊虫拒之门外，可他就被咬得够戗，而两个男生显然不大可能随身带着驱蚊水。  
“不好意思，真的有事情要做。”他挠挠头。少年基本没有问过他的生活，也从不提希望他留下的要求。突然这么说，他竟有点难以拒绝。他望了眼公园里那条小路的尽头，忽然跳起来，忍不住露了慌张：“我……我得走了。”  
“怎么了？”少年睁大眼睛看着他。  
“我大哥来了。”他把风油精的瓶子塞回少年手中，“抱歉，我们还是明天见？”  
少年抿着唇，迎着他期待的目光，说：“好。”  
但是第二天少年没有来。第三天、第四天也没有。  
“……KB，又走神？”  
对了。他面无表情地想。我还没有告诉他我的名字。  
晚上九点多，KB已经困得不行。距离那个少年消失已经过了快一周，任务也临近了。他要去偷一样东西，东西的主人在明天会去参加一个早有安排的会议，他有一个下午的时间摸进屋子。这几天他一直在A路人——他口中的“大哥”，实际上是他在组织里的顶头老大——这边，准备乔装打扮以及工具之类的东西。他问了少年的手机号，但那个号码他从来没打通过。  
“专心。”A路人薅了把他翘起来的头发。A路人确实年轻，才二十二岁，比他整整多吃七年饭，在组织里也是挺有地位的一线成员，对待这个福利院跑出来的孩子就跟自己亲弟弟似的。KB一向听他的话，当下最后看了眼那片街区的地图，闭上眼说：“我真背住了。”  
他嘴上说着路线，漆黑的眼皮底下浮现出的却是别人的眉眼，蓝色的水，瓷色的光，灰色的影子，因为他不敢多看，所以一切都很模糊，又很有种如梦似幻的美好。  
“行，可以了。”A路人打了个响指，表明今天的工作到此结束。等KB如释重负地瘫在椅子里的时候，他忽然说：“噢对了，我今天下午接到情报，忘记告诉你了。这次行动对面那家也要插一脚，派的人是个没听说过的小孩。”  
“我不也差不多。”KB嘀咕道。  
“据说跟你一样大。别输了啊，一定要把东西拿到手。”A路人拿出手机看了一眼，说，“那个孩子叫做……叫做哦漏。”

不对劲。  
没有准确的答案，但KB只是看着眼前的门，心里便涌起异样的感觉。直觉这东西有时候说不清，任务过程中随时可能发生意外情况。这间公寓安了两扇门，外面一扇铁门里面一扇木门，看起来英气又厚重。他心事重重地用早就配好的钥匙去开锁，锁“喀”地一声开了，可门却拉不动，只徒劳地发出金属撞击的声音，有什么东西卡在后面。  
KB僵在原地，紧接着木门从里面被打开了。他听到了一个熟悉的声音，软软地在那儿问：“请问哪位？”  
他几乎要眼前一黑。  
没事，备选方案依然用得上。他逼迫自己冷静下来，清清嗓子，说：“送报。”他无可挑剔地带了装报纸的提包，只不过报纸下面塞着两把枪和一把有小臂长的刀，开锁工具，以及一个定位器。他身上还有武器，一般情况下绝对够用……但是——但是——  
按照他们的计划，他把门骗开之后得把里面的人解决掉，原则上尽量留活口。但是谁他妈能想到那个少年出现在这里？！为什么偏偏是他？  
他决定临时改变计划。  
少年开门也犹犹豫豫的，不过在KB提出能不能进来歇一会儿的时候他还是答应了。KB一路跑过来，衣服背后都快湿透了，刚刚在门口还吓出一身冷汗，整个人看起来真的有些疲惫。KB坐在沙发上提包就放在身边，看着少年不甚熟练地给他倒水。  
“你怎么在这里啊？”KB问他。他印象里要拿走的东西应该是一个小盒子，但他故作好奇地扫了一圈，没有发现类似的物品。他将目光移向卧室。  
“我在这借住。”少年答道，他好像比上次分别的时候还紧张，“你呢？”  
“我打工的嘛。”KB笑了两声，突然意识到了少年话里的漏洞。  
他问的是“你呢”，也就是在问“你怎么在这里”，但KB今天这一身完全是送报人的装扮，开门也说了是来送报的。这问题问的很奇怪。  
“对了，还没问过你的名字呢。”KB重整了一下心情。他感觉自己就像在捞最后一根救命稻草。感性告诉他不会的……绝对不会是的，但理性撕扯着另一边，强迫他直视现实。  
“哦漏。”  
操。  
“别演戏了，KB，你演技不行。”  
KB深深吸了一口气。事情朝着他控制之外的方向发展。他望向站起身的哦漏，触到眼神的一瞬，只觉如坠冰窟：“什么时候知道的？”  
“一个星期前。”  
是他们上次见面的时候。KB反应过来了，也许哦漏正是因为知道了他的身份，所以不愿意来了。  
“后来你怎么不来了？”  
“啊？”  
“之前那个公园，后来你怎么不去了。”KB哑着嗓子问他。他也知道这声音不好听，而且很吓人，但他不想掩饰。哦漏不是什么天使，也不用他照顾。大概执行这种潜伏任务的人都需要一种出淤泥而不染的天真无邪，他一直被骗到刚才。哦漏说他演技差是有理有据的，因为眼前这家伙把他的盔甲发挥到淋漓尽致，是天生的卧底，杀人的演员。  
没有彻底摸清对方底细的那个人才是傻，怨不得别人。  
“我……”哦漏可能是在犹豫要不要告诉他，“我哥看见你了，不让我去。”  
KB默然。现在他当然明白，哦漏说的所谓的哥哥，和他用“大哥”代指A路人是一个性质。十几岁孩子的人际关系总是很简单，比如KB不觉得A路人是他的老大，只是亲近的哥哥。所以他也不知道该把哦漏摆在哪里。说是敌人，好像有点违和。可要说是朋友，倒是铁板钉钉做不成了。  
“我知道你有任务。”哦漏说，“但是是我先来的，你失败了。东西我已经拿到了。”  
KB默默算了一下时间。前不久这间屋才空出来。能躲过他的监测，那哦漏从入侵到找到东西可能只花了不到十五分钟。KB没这自信。  
不过他可以半路截胡。  
“你是想比一下谁拔枪快吗？”  
KB愣了愣，没敢动。说实话，他平时枪械训练的时候成绩都挺优秀，但看着眼前这张让人又爱又恨的脸他真不知道自己会不会发抖。况且哦漏能这么说，肯定有所倚仗。  
“我哪敢呐。”KB慢慢举起手。  
“趁我们的人还没到，你走还来得及。”哦漏没动，只是定定地看着他。  
“你是看不起我？”他立马就炸毛，盯着明显慌于解释的哦漏。  
“我不是……是我们的规矩，遇到对面那家的就要……就要……”  
“活要见人死要见尸吗？”看到他这样，KB忍不住嘴欠调侃了一句，却见他竟然红了眼眶。  
“亏我还想着怎么才能不牵扯你。”  
他心里咯噔一下。

当然那个时候KB不明白哦漏说不想牵扯他其实是想着和他恩断义绝。  
尽管两家时不时就互相撕一通，但是他俩都不是什么高层人物，如果有私交的话组织也管不着。他就不懂为啥哦漏不理他。A路人专长是搞情报工作的，KB这方面自然也不差。要让他去追踪对家高层不太现实，不过要获得哦漏的行迹却不是难事。KB在学校——他没想到那个人居然有学籍——在中立酒吧甚至在大马路上堵到过哦漏，但是一回生二回熟，哦漏一开始还和他纠缠几句，后来见了他就跑，追都没法追。  
“人家当你傻逼，你干嘛热脸贴冷屁股。”在KB新一轮的技术求助之下A路人实在憋不住了，一边给他找车载GPS一边骂他。  
GPS是用来对付那个叫做萧忆情的人的。KB早就搞明白了他就是哦漏的负责人，反侦查能力一流，连装在后视镜上的定位都逃不过他的眼睛。KB怀疑他已经揪住跟踪者的小辫子，只是鉴于哦漏并没有受到什么实质性伤害，才暂且放着不管。  
“我就想跟他做朋友也不行吗？”KB装作委屈，而实际上他真的有点委屈。  
“还朋友，你给我搞清楚自己的立场。”A路人从箱子里把一团电线拔出来扔给他，“你知道他是什么人吗？我才查到，之前港口那次爆炸案就是他干的。”  
“那次？”KB一把捞住电线。  
“那些人车都没停，他两枪就把油箱点着了。这得是什么准头？”A路人直起腰来，搓了搓手上的灰尘，“善后也极其干净。这一部分你应该不清楚吧，在场的交易人员全部死亡，子弹被直接挖走，我们的人一点把柄都没找到。”  
“那你怎么知道是他？”  
A路人滞了一下，盯着自己的手，“私下交流还是有的。两家分地总比三家分地爽快。”  
“噢。”KB应了一声。A路人的情报网并没有完全对他开放，他既然不想现在交代，那KB也不会问得太细。  
“你该不会现在还把他当成小天使吧？”  
KB说：“我也不需要他披那个天使的皮。”  
“说真的，你这朋友做得跟stk狂魔一样，能不能为我们的情报工作多贡献一点？”  
听到这话，KB低着头思考了一会儿，就笑了。  
A路人对他知根知底。他并不是想做哦漏的朋友。

但是那之后哦漏就像人间蒸发了一样，线索一下子被斩断了。最后还是A路人嘴硬心软，帮他去问，才知道哦漏出城了。  
KB咬咬牙，说，那我也去。  
“疯了吧你。”A路人虽然这么说，却只是将他打量一番，那目光就像在审视一把称手的刀。  
一把还差淬火的刀。  
KB够聪明，他知道A路人想让他变成的样子。他既然乖乖听话，总得收点回扣吧。  
A路人向上面请示，上面大手一挥，给了年轻男孩人手，让他去给对家的小孩找麻烦。  
哦漏并没走多远，他就在隔壁市的一个县里，正观察着一个在劳改农场工作的抢劫杀人犯。KB不用调查都看得出谨慎的杀手目的只有一个，灭口。查了那个犯人的案底，KB在旅馆里感觉头有点大。那王八蛋虽说确实握着不能留的证据，从这个角度来看KB应该阻挠哦漏的行动。但这人抢劫杀人也是事实，而且和哦漏那边一点关系都没有，是自己把自己作进来的。对于这种人KB也没什么怜悯之心，不救也罢。  
主要是救人影响他追人。  
“傻子，别用枪。”  
他慢悠悠走过锈迹斑斑的路灯，对上那个在站牌后面的人的目光，还有枪口。  
“是拿来对付我的啊。”  
这也就是乡间道路，大中午没人经过，哦漏才敢直接拔枪。KB倒是不怎么忌惮，径直走过去。哦漏皱着眉头说：“别动。”  
“今天下午，”KB说着，把顶在胸口的消音器当空气，抬手轻轻把它拨开，“有人要杀你。四个，都是A级。”  
看见面前的人喉咙微不可见地咽动，他有一瞬间的恍惚。果然无论再怎么经过了血雨腥风，哦漏也只是他的同龄人，面对威胁并没有多么从容不迫。  
“明天那个杀人犯才轮到露天劳动，你怎么办？”他微微垂下眸子，注视近在咫尺的一片鸦羽般的黑发。他不敢看那汪湛蓝，一看，他就要从悬崖边上一脚踏出，掉进湖里。  
小乌鸦嘴唇动了一下，声音低沉，也像温暖蓬松的羽毛，扫过眼睫。  
他说：“活到明天。”  
KB不由失笑：“你怎么这么实在？”  
哦漏咬着嘴唇，也不知道是不想回答还是答不出来。KB见他并不排斥这么近的距离，便松垮了，从裤兜里掏出一盒烟，抽出一支拿在指间，痞气就出来了。他在哦漏皱起的眉头前说：“还有个解决方法。”  
“你要什么？”哦漏问。他倒是很清醒。其实KB一直对他没什么敌意，这他看得出。但是他们毕竟属于不同的组织，说是为人奉献不求回报……没人这么高尚。  
“你现在就回城，人由我来杀。”  
“……”  
“不放心的话，我360°拍照发给你，保证拍得比公安取证还好看。”  
“你别想知道我微信。”哦漏立刻说。  
KB装作看别处：“行，知道你有微信了，回去就查。哎……你生气了吗？……那plan B就算了吧，是我不该怀疑你的能力。”  
“KB。”这是他第一次这么重地咬这个名字，好像字字无奈的带血的，都说不出来，“我有时候真的……”  
“想杀了我吗？”KB一听这话就笑了。他叼着没点燃的黄山，燥烫的香味若有若无地萦绕在两人的鼻尖。他握住冰冷的枪身，枪口毫无阻力地顶上他的胸膛。但那不是杀人的凶器，那是一座桥。KB有点紧张，但又有点莫名的兴奋，好像揿了哪个开关，背后的衣服湿了又干。  
KB看到哦漏嘴唇颤了。这些天他一定日思夜想怎么杀了纠缠自己的人，因为那个人不仅是骗子，还是跟踪狂，并且更加自由。那个人不会被卷入组织下任话事人的竞争，不会被茧缚住。一旦想到那个人，他就要嫉妒得发狂，恨透了那个人的出现破坏了他自我保护的麻木，叫他痛苦却得不了救。  
那个人会变成他的梦魇。  
可是人总是要睡觉的。  
那个炎热的中午给KB的印象实在过于深刻了。因为他忍不住离得太近，加上又热又饿的两个人黏在路边，比调情还像调情，于是哦漏就动了手。他没用枪，大概是想泄愤，一拳一腿，都是结结实实的。两个少年扭打在碧绿的麦田边，太阳当空滚烫地撇着无情的眼神，热浪绑缚着手脚，枪还在地上，仿若倒塌的大理石墓碑，银灰色，打磨光滑，汗珠叮地一下砸到它，一边碎裂一边蒸发。哦漏力气不小，灵活性也很好，一脚能刮到人脖子，被捉住了就顺势扑上去，KB猝不及防地让他撞破了下巴的皮，咬到舌头，嘴里一股锈甜的味道，从鼻腔冒到天灵盖。哦漏起码有六十公斤重，这一扑直接让两人摔进麦田里。他坐在KB肚子上，拳头已经举起来了，却迟迟没捶下去。这一拳要是挨结实了，估计骨头是扛不住的。  
总是这样。KB磕到了后脑勺，只看见一个朦胧的人影，他便迷迷瞪瞪地想着。什么时候才肯下手呢？那样的一个善良的人，为什么会存在呢？哦漏又没那么炽热，不会照融别人的翅膀，他被KB带机关的指环划了一手的血，宛如偏食的月亮，身上肮脏灰暗，光芒洁净清冷，质色杀人。  
KB一个人躺在垮倒的麦苗上，躺到炎炎烈日雨露均沾地从他脑门摸到脚趾，才打电话给同伴叫他们过来“收尸”。同辈的小伙伴骂骂咧咧地把声称被对家小孩打残了的大哥拖出来，发现他手上攥着那枚血裹住的铁戒，青了一块的脸上笑得仿佛身心俱残。KB一瞟同伴就知道这缺心眼的肚子里长了什么蛔虫。不过他生不出教训小弟的心思，因为他也觉得，自己脑子坏了。  
他要被月亮晒死了。

十五六岁的时候，KB只能在哦漏的目光下感到正面裸露的热，感到另一面的彻骨寒冷。到了二十岁——  
“就是怦然心动。”彼时已经坐上组织第二把交椅的A路人用很确定的口吻说，“咚的一下，心跳都停了一拍。”  
“我心脏功能好得很。”KB对此表示不屑。他真不记得当年见到哦漏时他这颗尚健全的心脏到底是不是罢工了一瞬间，但是那种热和冷一直被记到今天。  
新区又出事了。一群人在酒吧后门斗殴，一条求援信息，新区负责人就把那家酒吧附近的五六个人全派了去。那天晚上正好在酒吧当临时工的KB也被底气不足的同伴拉了过去。现在谁不知道在新区混的那个叫KB的年轻人动起手来又快又狠，和兄弟们关系铁，讲义气，所以这些人打架总爱叫上他。  
平时也就罢了，KB不怵群架。但是上个月……对了，上个月，他和哦漏在任务里碰到了，当着其他人的面，两人脑子都转得很极快，拔枪对射只在毫秒之间。那可太他妈刺激了，KB想起那场面，手里还能握一把冷汗。哦漏诚不欺我，挺久没正面冲突过了，在中距离下这人就是个射击机器。KB是真的没那本事躲过去，隔着防弹衣被震断了两根肋骨，他怀疑哦漏没受伤是因为他比较瘦，横截面小；在那种场合中能找到靶子却没下杀手，多少说明哦漏其实并不是那么坚定地想让他死。五年下来，KB觉得他们之间是有某种默契的。哦漏烦他烦得要命，却默许他的存在。毕竟KB知道分寸，不会真的去挡他的道。  
但是他躺床上那几个星期，哦漏也彻底失踪。学校那边居然也退学了，理由是回老家养病。黑社会少年终于不混在祖国的花朵里，但KB对着天花板想半天没想出哦漏那到底是哪里的口音，前两天还生龙活虎仿佛能再揍他一百遍的人，能有啥病。  
重伤新愈，加上人不见了，KB心情很差。但架不管那么多，该来的还是会来，而且是找上门来。有人试图从后门冲进酒吧，被他踹了出去。这场打斗本来不关这家酒吧里的人的事，他们出手，将来要收回人情的。他走到暗巷外面，战况一时混乱。KB很快分辨出了对方带头的是谁，阴着脸便推搡开拳腿往另一边的外围挤，挤到一半，一个人挡在跟前，目标一晃眼就没影了，显然察觉到了他的接近。拦路的也是个年轻人，穿一身黑，看上去还有几分纤细，戴着口罩，亏得在群架里没被人拽下来。年轻人也不说话，光使劲拦着他，架子明显和那些野蛮生长的小混混不一样。后巷路灯全是摆设，黑的，KB根本看不清对方的脸。KB不留手——他的不知轻重也远近闻名——他那一拳对方挨得结结实实，在侧腹，KB能感觉到指背接触的肌肉瞬间绷紧了保护主人的内脏。腹部是既薄弱又对疼痛敏感的地方，对方竟然忍住了一声没吭。不过KB也付出了代价，本来直冲咽喉要害的攻击，他勉强闪了一闪，让它砸在了肩窝里，擦到了锁骨，他顿时头皮发麻，心里的火气也腾地一下冒了起来。但他打架是带脑子的，走一步算三步，顺势抓过对方的手臂，趁他还没缓过来的时候发狠用力把人甩到路边围墙上。那个人趔趄一下，明显有点被打蒙了，但是依旧没放弃反击。他一脚扫过来，KB对这种招都不需要思考，大脑先做出反应。他的刀就在裤兜里，刀鞘缝在布料上，拔出来只需要半秒，刺透衬衣没入身体也只要半秒。  
他们这片打群架的有个不成文的规矩。你要是单动拳头，就是在日常抢地盘。但你一旦动了白刃，或者是拿出了热武器，就完全是另一种程度的挑衅了。  
私人恩怨的，有。涉及到帮派之争，要灭门的，也有。  
目标老大早就跑没影了，但现在KB不在乎。他也不在乎自己这算不算下黑手。他们之前的五年，43824个小时，大概有三万个小时在考虑怎么折腾对方，并且确实折腾得很到位。他瞥了眼刀刃消失的地方，在左肩，并不深，不是神经最集中的区域，却很容易碰到动脉。年轻人浑身都绷得紧紧的，被他胳膊肘抵着脖子，口罩下面捂得湿热的呼吸似乎都带着疼。KB感觉到他的膝盖从旁边顶着自己的腰，但那是徒劳。KB的力气比他大太多了。  
他们没有任何一刻不想杀死对方。他们掌握海量置人于死地的方法，才费尽心思选一个最般配的，职业杀手很是挑剔。  
也从来没有任何一刻像今天这样，机会来了。  
“再动一下，就帮你把筋挑断。”  
用漫不经心的语气说着威胁的话，KB心里却没那么有底。那双眼睛对他来说是那么的熟悉，注视着那里面翻涌的狠厉愤怒，他忽然产生了一种异样的感觉，就像眼前冰冷的月芒化作了利箭，可谁能忍住不去拥抱它呢？KB也不敢松手，被压制的人一直死死扣着他的手臂，他毫不怀疑只要一放松就会瞬间失去控制权。“你不是他们的人，怎么帮他们？”得不到回应。他低头衔住口罩一边的线，在骤然加剧的挣扎和喘息中让乌云散开了。  
KB在接吻上显然也没有任何经验，但他胜在有备而来，气长，而哦漏大概根本没想到还有这么一出，甚至忘了反咬他一口，嗓子眼里挤出尖细得不可思议的声音，就像钢琴最右边的白键被狠命碾着一样，掰着他肩膀的手却没什么劲。KB很紧张地舔他，如同慌不择路的野鹿奔着林间的光亮去。在呼吸的间隙中哦漏似乎想说什么，都被急迫地堵了回去。哦漏未必明白这单方面侵吞的意义，但他绝对知道是谁正在实施这件事情，而KB现在确信这是从一开始就注定的，从他第一眼看见那个一身白的少年开始他就知道了。可是——  
可是事情不应该就这样发生。  
真正的告白应该发生在一个更浪漫，或者说，更干净的地方。在梦里乖顺可爱的男孩瘫软在他手下连一个“疼”字也喊不出来，KB心想，我死定了，我犯弥天大罪，我苦海无边取一瓢饮，还不如饮鸩吧，太苦了，还是死了算了，我对不起他，我不是一个称职的恶魔，天使和恶魔的爱情故事都是虚构的，我现在就滚回地狱挖煤。不是告白，不是索吻，只求一死，这是那个“最般配的”，十字架已经跳上舞台，展开双臂，我货到付款。  
他们本来就在边缘，战场是会转移的，等KB反应过来的时候周围已经没人了，只有兜里的手机在震动，毫无规律马上就要被掐断似的呼吸灼烧着。他没来得及松开手，只听到脆生生的刃尖破开血肉的声音。哦漏猛地一挺腰，下一秒额头重重撞上他的鼻子，斜在身侧的腿不知道什么时候攒足了力气，折起来下死劲地蹬他。第二脚踩在旧伤边缘，KB条件反射式地往旁边躲开，却没躲干净，爬起来的时候眼前都是模糊的，牙根发紧，但他连防御姿势都没摆出来，垂手在那呆立着。哦漏是那种只要有一丝机会就能翻盘的人，能忍受的痛苦比他想象的多得多，他比任何时候都理解这一点。他看到哦漏也站了起来，脸比纸白，刀还留在肩膀上，黑衬衫几乎全湿了，血和汗的边界模糊成一片。  
这个月以来的第一滴雨落在墙头，响在耳边。KB看见他唇角的殷红，看见他雨滴一样的眼睛在夜里微微的闪烁，仿佛看见了睫毛上凝着的雾华，看见了死，又仿佛什么都没看见，仿佛现在不在人世，殉情般的亲吻把周遭的街道，把周遭的烟火酒气、天色星月尽皆淹没。  
但哦漏定住了似的只是盯着他。KB渐渐地从那双眼里看出了些东西，脑海中却一片空空荡荡，如同刚刚送走一场弥赛亚。  
天堂是绝望之地，没有痛苦便不知何为快乐。对他来说，生命短暂，越短越好，再好不过。  
他慢慢抬着手说，你现在在这里，别动……他们都走了，等我。  
KB头都不敢回。酒吧杂物间有处理伤口的工具，他借了包就跑了出来，还记得打一把伞，胳肢窝里夹着一把。只过了五分钟，巷子里的人已经无影无踪。他做了几个深呼吸，脑子里逐渐有了点画面，便沿着记忆中的路走，穿过安静的马路，路上寥寥的夜行人没有谁注意到那个有些驼背的青年。琴行的门紧紧闭着，一楼昏暗，只从那通向二楼的楼梯口透点光下来，被玻璃上的水迹洇得支离破碎。KB一动不动地站在那里，不知道该往哪里走。雨水打在伞面上的声音纷至沓来，催逼他朝着随便哪个方向走，可他的脚不肯动。直到整双鞋都湿透了，才有个男人下来，蓬头垢面，背心平角裤，脸色不善，手指缝里夹着点不易察觉的红，隔着玻璃门问他找谁。KB看见那个人背后的光影动了，僵在原地。  
那个人扫了KB一眼，似乎尚有些警惕意味，但还是攥着钥匙串给他开了门，指了指楼梯口。KB道了谢，收了伞上去。上面是个类似会议室的布局，哦漏坐在楼梯口对面，勾着一把银色的手枪，换了衣服，头发还是半干的，眉角挂着细细的水珠，脸上没什么血色，平静地望着他。  
“鞋脱了吧，那么湿。”哦漏对他说，声音有点哑。KB就听话地脱了，光脚踩在木地板上，并不觉得冷。  
“你来干嘛？”哦漏又说，不等KB回答，“我就知道，我能去哪，哪都躲不过你。”  
“你完全可以让萧忆情帮你。”KB说道。就像那一次。他想。术业有专攻，那个萧忆情太牛逼了，头又很铁，弄不动。他慢慢走近了哦漏，哦漏毫无反应，抬眼看他，吐出两个字：“坐啊。”KB一抬腿坐到了桌子上。“如果有一天我说我想去死了，你会怎么做？”KB问。  
“我怕。”哦漏说，“我很久没做过梦了，被我弄死的人从来不会回来找我。”  
“你会怎么做？”KB执拗地问他，“我们没人怕死，你怕的不是死。”  
“我什么都不做。”哦漏答道，“我怕！我怎么不怕了。”  
“那你会希望我不要死吗，不要死在你前面？”  
然后哦漏笑出了声：“不会。”他认真地思考了几秒，“我觉得我们最理想的状态是一起死，或者你先死。”  
“为什么啊？”KB换了个姿势，翘着二郎腿，很是放松地塌着背，好像真的只是在和朋友侃天侃地。但谁都知道他俩不是朋友。  
“因为你……”哦漏顿住了。KB也不着急，等着他组织好语言。过了好一会儿，他叹了口气，皱着眉头，KB也闹不清楚他是心里郁闷还是伤口疼，他就说：“虽然这么说，就是有点……唉，舍不得。”  
KB愣了。  
“我要是先死掉变成鬼，不用几天就找不到你人了，太丢脸。”哦漏补充说。  
“你认真的吗？”KB问。  
“嗯。”哦漏点头，又笑，似乎有些迷惑，“我也不知道怎么回事就说出来了。”  
“我现在想下去跑十圈。”KB镇定地说，“二十圈。”  
“所以你知道吧，有一天我真的会杀了你。”哦漏慢吞吞地站起来。那毕竟是贯穿伤，他能好好坐在这儿都不容易。“楼下有双没用过的雨靴，趁雨没停，你还是赶紧走的好。我没跟他们老大回去，过一会儿那边可能就要来人了。”  
“你在赶我走？”KB装着浮夸的语气，挨了哦漏一个白眼。他笑着笑着突然想哭，一点都不想再提到一刻钟前的那个吻了。  
“我们两个不太像他们说的敌人。”哦漏低头思考，总结性陈词，“不过你为什么亲我？喜欢我？”  
KB沉默以对。半晌，他接道：“你觉得我们两个像什么？”  
哦漏不需要说话，他的意思，KB看着他眼睛就明白了。  
像孤魂野鬼，恨不能对方永世不得超生。  
“行，我都明白。”KB笑了，“我们俩，不死不休。”  
END


End file.
